baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mangleiscool57/Some Bloons Towers if they were in Baldi's Basics
If you plan on making them a page, go ahead! Dart Monkey: Dart Monkey would be the calmest of the towers. He would wear his red headband from his Razor Sharp Shots / Enhanced Eyesight upgrades. When you would bump into him, he'll ask you a Bloons TD question (example: What Bloon has the Black and White Bloons Inside). If you get it correct, he'll help you. If you get it wrong though, he won't be too happy and will use the BSODA on you, knocking you back. Boomerang Monkey: Boomerang Monkey would be the most protective, throwing his Boomerangs at anything evil. He would use his appearance from when he gets the Multi-Target Upgrade. If Baldi comes in contact with Boomerang Monkey, Baldi will get BSODA'd. When he bumps into you, he'll take all the items that can give you detention that you have (Other than Sodas) and remind you that detention is not a good thing and you must be careful. He will then give you a quarter for every item he took. So if you had Safety Scissors and The Principal's Keys, Boomerang Monkey will give you 2 Quarters. Ice Monkey: Ice Monkey would be the most sensitive, staying away from the bad guys. But if he gets trapped, he'll do what he does best, freezing the bad guys! While the bad guys are frozen, Ice Monkey has a chance to get away. Frozen bad guys will be put in a block of ice until they thaw out, which takes 10 seconds. While frozen, bad guys can't move or hurt you. When Ice Monkey bumps into you, he'll help you by giving you an Icy BSODA, which you can use to freeze bad guys. Glue Gunner: The Glue Gunner would have a careful personality, checking for danger every so often. If he spots danger, he'll shoot some glue at the danger, slowing it by 50%. If he doesn't spot any danger, he'll continue moving normally. If he spots a dangerous item, he'll use his Corrosive Glue upgarde to destroy it. If he spots you with a dangerous item, he'll take it from you, put it on the ground, and use his Corrosive Glue upgrade to destroy it. He will then remind you that you shouldn't be dangerous and that you can only use those items if the Bloons ever come. He is a good friend of The Principal of the Thing and when they touch eachother, the two will have a quick conversation (30 seconds) before going back to doing their original things. While having a conversation, the Principal can not put you in detention. Glue Gunner also won't shoot glue at the Principal. Sniper Monkey: Sniper Monkey would also have a protective personality, using his gun to attack the bad guys. However, he has loaded it with BSODA, allowing him to fire a BSODA Spray. When he bumps into you, he'll give you a BOSDA if you don't already have one. If you do have a BSODA, he'll boost your inventory, allowing you to hold 6 items and a give you seperate slot for quarters. If you have a Sadrink, he'll take that in exchange for a BSODA, allowing him to fire homing shots. If you accidently spray him, he'll forgive you and tell you to try not to do it again. These Guys will be in my Blog Posts from now on. If you have any suggestions, just let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts